A Change for Every Season
by gleesweets
Summary: Puck / Kurt fanfiction where Puck discovers Finn's step-brother Kurt, and somethings are just never the same ever again. Kurt never went to McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Puck/Kurt fanfic. I know that the grammar is an issue, i'm trying my hardest. This is something that's been in my head awhile. I don't own Glee, or any of the characters. I just love putting them in different situations. This is during Season 3 when Kurt's in his Senior year, Season 1 and Season 2 have happened, but in a different context Kurt never went to McKinley EVER. **

**Summary: Puck discovers Finn's step brother and somethings are never the same again. **

Noah "puck" Puckerman has always been the bad boy of McKinley, the football jock, the intimidator the guy that the cheerios all loved to be around and put out for him. He had what he wanted, a pass out of his math classes and average grades, like he'd tell anyone about that though. He was leaning against a locker talking to his friend Finn Hudson when his friend let him know

"Yo, you need to help me next week, my step-brother's transferring here to finish out his senior year here to help his father with his campaign." Puck looked to Finn and rose a brow in curiosity

"You have a brother?" He had been there when Finn had told the rest of glee club that his mother had married the local tire shop guy Hummel, but no one had ever realized that the guy had a kid.

"Yeah, he's been at Dalton Academy since Freshman year. He's super smart and he rarely comes home unless Burt asks him too" Finn said finding a candy bar in his backpack and unpeeling it and stuffing it in his face. Puck had always been friends with Finn except that one time Sophomore year when he did something stupid, but he never liked the way his friend seemed to act like he was a starved child.

"So tell me more about why I have to help with your Step bro?" he asked tentatively as Finn finished off his Candy bar and shut his locker. The two boys made their way down the halls the seas of bodies parting for them. They'd always were the top dogs at McKinley with being on the football team, people just seemed to move for them. Once they were at the end of the hallway Finn ran into his girlfriend Rachel Berry and kissed her. Puck looked around and spotted Brittany and Santana the resident secret Lesbian's of McKinley linking there pinky's together to walk to class they shot puck a wink as they walked past him. Puck had been one lucky guy to be witness to the two ladies sharing what they referred to as sweet lady kisses.

When they had walked into the Choir room Puck was well informed about Finn's Step Brother. His Step brother whom he learned was named Kurt Hummel was gay. He also had learned that he was a senior and he was into fashion and into singing which meant that he would be joining the New Directions. Puck sat in the choir room and listened to Finn's girlfriend squawk about which solo she should sing this week and what we were going to perform for Regionals. He liked Finn don't misunderstand that, but sometimes he wished his friend would date someone less annoying. Puck sat there in the back where it was a better view to watch the room, he could see the band people bored out of their minds, he could see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany talking about Cheerios practice. He could spot Mercedes and Tina gossiping over something they probably found out over lunch. He could see Mike talking to Sam and Rory, the exchange student, probably about football. Sugar was currently filing her nails and Finn was drooling over his girlfriend as everyone waited for Mr. Shuester the glee director to enter the room and tell Rachel to sit her ass down.

Finn stood just as Mr. Shue entered the room and told the teacher he had an announcement for the club, in which he was already privy too.

"Hey, guys?" he called the room together as they were still doing their own thing. "HEY" he shouted again and got there undivided attention as he began to speak again "I have an announcement that involves all of us" He told them before pressing on. "We'll be getting a new student come next week, my Step brother!" he told them with a smile.

At this point half of the room stood gobsmacked none of them either had a clue that Finn had had a step brother. Brittany looked at Finn with a tilted head wanting to say something, but Santana shook her head and whispered in the blonde's ear, probably telling her that she'd tell her later. Finn looked around at the room before adding.

"His name is Kurt, he's Burt Hummel's son and he's moving closer to home to be apart of his dads campaign for congress. I would like all of you guys to help me next week in welcoming him" He took a breath. Puck could tell his friend was nervous by the way he had his hands in his pocket and the way he was fidgeting. "He's gay and Burt doesn't know how the students at McKinley will embrace the different that he is." He looked out to the crowd "And here in Glee club we celebrate the differences that we all have, and Kurt would be a great addition he sang with the Warblers at Dalton Academy" he told them. Before he could get any further his girlfriend stood up.

"You never told me your brother was apart of the opposition?" she told him, you could see the hurt at the fact that her boyfriend had hid this little information about this to her. Rachel had always been one to freak out over spies or over other teams, but never practiced what she preached when she found herself sophomore year falling for Jesse St. Jame the douche of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Rachel" He sighed "It's not the same, he was there since freshman year, he's not a spy he's not a traitor." He looked to her "He's barely home to even discuss our choirs, he knows I sing, I know he sings we don't talk about that we talk about school our lives. He tells me about his boyfriend which sometimes just freaks me out" He told Rachel.

She closed her mouth clearly feeling stupid and sat herself back down. Finn at that time turned to Mr. Shue and asked if that was okay that they have a new student, and Finn really didn't have to ask that because you could see by Mr. Shue's eyes that he was doing a happy dance on the inside that the glee club would again be a number in the plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own glee, or the characters just love making them do what I dream about. :D **

It had been a week and there Puck was standing at the front of McKinley waiting for Finn with a few of the football/glee guys. He was currently not watching the parking lot but watching the skirts that passed his eye. He would nod and send flirtacious winks towards the ladies. Santana and Brittany passed him with blown kisses and that's when he caught the sight in the parking lot. A shiny Escalade had just made it's way into the parking lot and parked and out of the car barrowled Finn, Rachel, and a boy he'd never seen before. He had chestnut brown hair that looked windswept slightly, that's the only way he could describe it. He watched the three make his way to the group that he'd been standing with. Once in front of us Finn spoke up.

"Guy's this is my step brother Kurt" He gestured to the boy next to him. Puck eyed the boy up he looked a bit girly, but he was intrigued at the boys statured he was looking around at the group of them and judged them with his piercing blue eyes and Puck felt naked under the gaze, but merely raised a brow and tested the boy before him before the boy looked on to the rest of them.

Puck turned to head into McKinley the bell was about to ring and he wanted to make sure no one took his bed in the nurses office, he needed primo napping time right now. He made his way past the kids that had turned and were probably gawking the new kid. He wondered how this was different for Kurt, he wondered if he would feel overwhelmed especially with Finn and Rachel smothering him. He snorted at the image in his head as he headed into the nurses office with a wink to the nurse who was a middle aged tired looking woman who didn't care that Puck was in here all the time.

He didn't want to be here, but he told his father that he wanted to do this for the campaign so he could be close help with the speeches and the suits that his dad would have to wear. He wanted to be around also to keep his dad's health stable. He had gotten up early as always did his skin routine and for the first time in 3 year gotten to pick his own outfit out. His favorite Versace slacks and a nice Alexander McQueen button up that he had found at a really good price and his favorite sweater. He still felt like he was dressing for Dalton, but for right now this would have to do. He packed his bag for school and did his hair quickly checking his face in the mirror. He had all the time in the world to finish getting ready but he knew his brother was a last minute kind of person so he put his socks and shoes on and made his way up to the kitchen to see if anyone had made coffee or food.

Once upstairs he found himself sitting at the table nursing a coffee and a few piece of toast with jam on them. He wasn't in the mood for cooking, and lord knows when he cooks he'd have to fix alot due to his brother having a bottomless stomach. He looked up when someone trudged into the room and seen his dad looking at him.

"You can take the boy out of prep school, but can't take the prep school out of him" He teased as he poured himself a cup of coffee

"Dad" He pestered "It's just, I'm not use to wearing not a uniform on school days" He noted as he looked down at his own wardrobe, "It will get better though, I'm almost sure of it" He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Kurt I was only teasing ya kid" He felt his dad ruffle his hair. He let out a shriek and grabbed the compact out of his bag and checked his hair as his dad laughed behind the mug of coffee he was attempting to drink.

"Dad" He furrowed his brows

"Sorry, kid couldn't help it. Just glad to have you back home" he grinned.

"I'm glad to be home, it's so different from dorm life. I hope I just adjust." He said looking down at his toast. He was use to the fine dining that Dalton offered, the lifestyle at Dalton was more relaxed to Kurt, he wasn't pushed or rushed for time he just simply went with it. Sure to people Dalton was strict and preppy, but that was Kurt's whole life since Freshman year of High school.

"Are you ready to be heading to a new school?" his dad distracted him from his thoughts.

"I don't know" He said taking a sip of his coffee letting the warm caffeinated liquid wake him up fully. He looked to his dad and sighed "It's going to be a bit different from what I understand this school is very clique centered and sure so was Dalton but there was also a Zero Bullying Policy on campus" he told his father "It's just a bit nerve wracking to not have that safety net, but I guess this is real world training." He sighed again and picked up a piece of toast and bit into it just as Finn kinda just appeared.

"Morning" He said sounding like he wasn't really up. Kurt just mumbled something and drank his coffee, he still didn't feel right with Finn after he had said that thing when they had first become brothers or found out that they'd be living together when his dad and Finn's mom got married. He felt unsure around Finn since he was barely home. He watched the giant teen make himself toast and coffee and sat at the table. It was silent until Finn had spoken up with a mouth full of food.

"Areyouexcited" He said chewing, Kurt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Chew, then speak Finn" He said to his brother as Burt had finally grabbed the newspaper he had brought into the kitchen with him and settled in to read it.

"Are you excited?" he asked his brother once more as he finished his toast.

"I'm more nervous than excited Finn" Kurt told him as he took his emptied plate and washed it out in the sink along with his empty coffee mug then taking a travel mug and filling it up making sure there was enough coffee for Carol when she made her way down stairs before work.

"I'm just going to make sure I'm good once more and I'll be ready to go when you're ready Finn" he noted heading out of the kitchen as he said "See you when you're home dad"

It had been another 30 minutes before Kurt found himself in the drivers seat of his baby, his Escalade, his sweet sixteen gift from his father. He had promised Finn to pick up his girlfriend before they made it to school. Kurt was now regretting that because Finn's girlfriend he had heard of her before. He had even heard her sing before thanks to youtube, but her voice when she spoke just didn't seem to shut up. She just gushed about how cute Kurt was and how he should meet her two gay dad's and how if he ever needed anyone to talk to that she sympathized. Kurt already was ready to just turn around and beg to be sent back to Dalton and that he would just get a part time job to deal with the expenses of Gas to come home to help with the campaign. But here he was suffering, for his dad.

Once in the parking lot he took a deep breath when Finn and Rachel had thank god already exited his car. He closed his eyes and wished his friends were here, especially Blaine, his best friend right now he needed him more than anything in the world. So right now he just repeated the words that Blaine had always told him "courage" he whispered the word and took his bag and slipped out of the driver seat and clicked the fob on his key chain hearing the click. He looked up and seen Finn and Rachel moving toward the front of the school and the only thing he could do was follow with the nerves that seemed to have him looking from left to right at all the letter man jackets looking at him and the cheerleaders starring at him. He was fresh meat the thoughts in his head weren't good he had heard things from other students who transferred into Dalton, especially Blaine who transferred half-way through his freshman year the story of him getting nearly beaten to death at a dance. Those types of stories always scared Kurt. He followed behind Finn and Rachel ignoring the whispers and trying to ignored the stares. He was having issues doing that until he nearly ran into his brother once he was stopped in front of a group and he introduced them to him.

He had looked at the group, a few letterman jackets a few girls a few cheerleaders. Kurt gulped as he was slowly told who was who, there was a blonde boy with big lips which Kurt had to admire named Sam. Then there was a blonde girl next to him named Brittany who called Kurt a dolphin and he blinked not quite getting it. Next to her was another cheerleader with dark hair named Santana, she was beautiful Kurt had to admit as Finn moved to the couple next to her. He introduced them as Mike and Tina Chang and Kurt thought they were married, but that was cleared when they said hi then left exchanging a kiss. Kurt was then introduced to a diva named Mercedes Jones and Kurt grinned at her, he could see himself being friends with her, and helping with her fashion because she needed it. He then was directed to the last boy and Finn called him Puck. Kurt held his gaze with this last boy and he could see trouble written all this boy, but something about him made his brain start to turn. The boy named Puck was looking him down and Kurt felt chills go down his back and he turned to the last girl and found out her name was Quinn and Kurt had heard of her before she was Finn's ex and he always avoided weekends when he knew she would be there he had heard things from Finn that made him scared of the blonde, well at least to be alone with her.

Kurt looked to Finn and decided it was time to be a big guy and do his own thing and make his way into the administration office and get his schedule so nodding to his brother he made his way into the school and hoped for the best.


End file.
